


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 12

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [12]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the twelfth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me... twelve holiday photos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.

On the 12th day of Christmas my true loves gave to me… twelve Christmas photos

Audrey’s fingers carefully turn the pages of her Christmas present. There are many photos in the album, some Nathan picked, some Duke picked, and the stories that went with them she’ll hold in her heart. She knows how hard it is for these men to talk about their history. She thinks in a way it was good for Nathan, to talk about Garland, he’d mentioned his mother who even after everything they’d been through had been a mystery to Audrey. Duke remembers her. That was a surprise to Nathan.

Audrey is impressed with all the destruction in Haven that some of these pictures have survived. There’s one in the first few pages of Nathan at four years old, sitting on some mall Santa’s lap, the picture is going brown with age but Nathan’s look of absolute terror is clear and it brings a smile to Audrey’s lips.

There’s one of Duke around age seven looking stiff and posed next to a glowering Simon Crocker. Audrey traces a finger over Duke’s curls that were so much lighter when he was that age. Duke confessed to knowing Lucy, he said she was nice to him. Audrey hopes she was, she hopes someone was nice to the boy in the photo, with his round cheeks and coltish legs.

There’s one of Nathan and Duke at the school Christmas Pageant when they’re nine. Garland must have snapped the photo. The boys are standing next to each other, both wearing choir robes and angel wings made out of cardboard. Duke’s halo is crooked and he’s not looking at the camera, Nathan on the other hand is grinning as wide as he can, Audrey is sure a moment before the camera went off he was waving.

She likes the one of the boys in high school, snapped by Bill McShaw’s mom in front of her Christmas tree. They’re all sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, a monopoly board laid out before them. Bill and Geoff are craning around to face the cameraperson. Nathan’s smile is shy and sweet, it makes Audrey want to pinch his cheeks. His arm is slung around Duke’s neck companionably. Duke’s hair reaches his shoulders and he is giving the camera his best cocky grin. It makes her smile to see them so easy with each other.  


Audrey took the next one of Duke, her Duke, who’d put back on the Santa suit near the end of the Christmas in July party she organized after that Trouble. He’s disheveled but happy, smirking at Nathan as he offers him a present from the sack over his shoulder.

And there are the pictures from this year.

Dwight snapped one of her, Nathan and Duke under the mistletoe, their arms around each others' waists, they’re all blushing, and Nathan is looking in horror up at the plant. Duke put it right next to the one of Dwight and Nathan under the mistletoe. 

Nathan took the next picture. One of her and Duke napping on the couch, the Christmas tree lights playing softly over them one evening. Duke’s got his arm around her and Audrey’s face is in his neck. They look content. It was a surprise for Audrey to see that expression on her face but she can’t argue it. When she thinks about it, she is content. She loves her boys and her job and her life in general. She was worried when the Troubles first ended that she wouldn’t be able to cope with normal but it’s so nice to not wonder if today is the day she’ll lose Nathan or Duke, or if today is the day she’ll find out something horrible from her past that she doesn’t remember. Audrey is definitely getting used to ‘normal’ and is finding the excitement in the every day is more than enough for her. 

There’s one from Christmas dinner at the Gull, the three of them plus Dwight, McHugh, Gloria, Vicki, baby Aaron. They’re all mugging for the camera and it makes Audrey so satisfied to think of the family she has built around her.

What Audrey doesn’t know is next year there will be one of her and Nathan sitting on the floor with Captain Kirk, the spaniel mix they adopt, Duke smiling indulgently on. The year after that there will be one of Audrey, Duke and Nathan sitting on the same couch with a bouncing six month old baby with one blue eye and one brown. 

For now she closes the album and traces her thumb over the words embossed in gold on the dark green leather cover. They read “And they lived...” And that, Audrey thinks, is the most important part of all.


End file.
